Phantom
Phantom is a mutated cclone of Shadow Rouge, and the brother to her original. She is, by extent, the daughter of Blizzard and Seavon. History Phantom was created from a copy of Shadow's DNA taken when Blizzard was still pregnant. She was mutated to give her hidden extra powers still yet undiscoverd. A side effect was that they did these mutations before she begant to grow, so she became a girl instead of a bot like Shadow. She spent two years in a genetic pod, telepathic mutants feeding her an education to match her appearence as the age of fifteen. Her purpose: To infiltrate and destroy all superhero leauges. But they hadn't counted on her becoming self aware early, learning of the evils they planned for her and being horrified. When she was freed, she gladly joined the New Protectors, unnaware of her mental programming. During the War of Alzenia, she clashed with her brother frequently on how to manage things, and began a romantic relationship with Blurr. Personality She doesn't much like Blurr flirting with her, and often thretens to bite him, claiming she had recived an enhanced, leathal version of dragon venom. This may be a bluff, though.In the weeks before she met her mother, she had a sort of fangirl obsession with Blizzard. When she met Seavon, she was sort of timind and quiet. She very much likes her brother Shadow, and keeps in regular contact with him. All in all, she is very livley, and happy, and eagar to prove herself. Powers and equippment *BODILY POSESION: she can take over people's bodies. *INVISIBILIY, she can turn invisable *INTANGIBILITY, she can make her body to where nothing can touch her. Literaly, everything passes through her body in this state. She can also pass through solid objects, such as walls, tables, floors, roofs, etc. *TELEKENISIS, she can moved objects with her mind *TELEPATHY, she can read and observe minds, even speak in them, and connect minds to each other, but she cannot control minds *VENOM (POSSIBLY) she claims to have a deadly version of dragon venom, but hasn't shown her fangs or bitten anyone so far *CLOAK, she inherited Diamond's cloak. Apon donning it, it turned pure midnight black. The cloak is invincable and expandable, basicaly its a like a sheild. *FLIGHT, while not winged, she can telekeneticly move herself with minimal effort *CLAWS, while a last resort thing, she has retractable claws in her fingers *EXPART MARTIAL ARTIST, she has multiple diciplines such as Kung Fu, hard wired into her brain and mucsle memory. *EXPART DUAL DAO SWORDSMAN, like her mother, her brain is hardwired with dual dao swordsamnship *DRACONIC MAGIC, a dragon's brand of magic, usualy taking on a whit color, but black when she is in a arker mood. *THE COLECTIVE, as a dragonling of the next generation, the power of being the Colective of the Dragonsouls was passed to her *UNKOWN POWERS, she was mutated to have hidden ablities. All of them are yet unknown. Relationships *Blurr, at first, she was uncomfortable around the speedster, due to accidentaly possesing him when she first woke up. But eventualy, she warmmed to him, even agreeing to date him during the War of Alzenia. She now is his grilfreind, and even smiles at his jokes. Appearence Phantom's skin is a bit dark, but her face is much the same as Diamond's, exceot no scar. Her heroine uniform is her cloak and lether boots, and a black lether bodysuit wothput sleeves or pantlegs. Once, Shifter asked her why she even wore it, and she responded that it made her feel like she was at home, a she had worn t most of her life. She did not inherit Diamond's wings, due to only having fourty eight percent of Diamon's genetic code, the other fouty ive percent being Seavon's.